


baby crying autotune

by chairiee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Babie Time Babie Time, Best Friends, Bi Oma Kokichi, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Except Maybe Gonta, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Chabashira Tenko, Hell, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kokichi Has Trust Issues, M/M, Miu Is A Prick, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Probably Lots Of Keysmashing, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Slow Burn, chaotic - Freeform, chatfic, lots of sexual references, they're all little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairiee/pseuds/chairiee
Summary: the cast of V3 are all forced into a chaotic mess of a chat. watch as they bond over vore, autotuned babies crying, and roblox body pillows.it'll be one hell of a ride.





	1. waaaahhh

**_Kokichi Ouma invited 15 others to chat._ **

**_Kokichi Ouma changed the title to “waaaahhh”._ **

**Miu Iruma:** what the fuck

 **Kokichi Ouma:** welcome

 **Shuichi Saihara:** w,,, what is this

 **Kokichi Ouma:** _waaaahhh_

_**Kokichi Ouma changed their name to pantababie.** _

**pantababie:** so basically im babie

_**pantababie changed 15 others’ names.** _

**okbottom:** okay, first of all

 **kayayday:** sHUICHI IS THAT YOU,,

 **okbottom:** y es

 **kayayday:** HDHAHRJWKR

 **naruto fanfiction:** w w why

 **pantababie:** :3

 **okbottom:** never EVER do that again

 **pantababie:** ok bottom

 **kayayday:** ok bottom

 **naruto fanfiction:** ok bottom

 **depressed:** ok bottom

 **homestuck:** ok bottom

 **god is dead:** ok bottom

 **lesbiananf:** ok bottom

 **wand emoji:** ok bottom

 **s p a c e:** ok bottom

 **despicableme:** ok bottom

 **mom:** ok bottom

 **cumdumpster:** ok bottom

 **kaito wife and gf:** ok bottom

**kaito wife and gf:**

**kaito wife and gf:** kokichi i’m going to fucking murder you

 **pantababie:** jsdhshhfhajfj oh shit

 **mom:** threats aside

 **mom:** why were we invited to this chat?

 **pantababie:** uh because i was fuckin bored that’s why

 **homestuck:** valid

 **pantababie:** shut the fuck up rantaro

 **homestuck:** baby crying autotune

 **pantababie:** HSJDJFKSKFK

 **pantababie:** WAAAAHHH

 **cumdumpster:** what the fuck is happening

 **keebabe:** good morning, everyone !!

 **pantababie:** oop here he comes

 **keebabe:** hello, kokichi ! what’s with the usernames?

**pantababie:**

**pantababie:** so anyway

 **keebabe:** :(

 **kayayday:** you just made him depressed

 **kayayday:** apologize

 **pantababie:** ew no

 **pantababie:** omg what if keeboy becomes a gacha bad boy

 **naruto fanfiction:** you mean like ryoma

 **depressed:** i

**_pantababie changed depressed’s name to gacha bad boy._ **

**gacha bad boy:** yeah alright

 **despicableme:** might i ask your thought process while creating my username

 **pantababie:** minions

 **despicableme:** i will rip off your flesh.

 **wand emoji:** h

 **lesbiananf:** same

 **okbottom:** a,, all she said was h

 **lesbiananf:** ok bottom

 **okbottom:** i hate this fucking chat

 **kaito wife and gf:** me too

 **kaito wife and gf:** change my FUCKING USERNAME

 **pantababie:** s-sniffles ,, waaahh stop bullying me maki roll 🥺

 **kaito wife and gf:** do not

 **gonta uwu:** gonta not understand username. what is uwu?

 **pantababie:** owo

 **homestuck:** uwu

 **pantababie:** at least you understand me rantaro

 **pantababie:** marry me

 **homestuck:** eats you

 **pantababie:** o-omg rantaro-chan !! ówò

 **keebabe:** i’m,, incredibly confused and mildly concerned

 **pantababie:** oh my FUCK keebo stop ruining my fucking PROPOSAL

 **keebabe:** im sorry ??

 **mom:** kokichi, stop being mean to keebo

 **pantababie:** grrr

 **naruto fanfiction:** are we going to ignore the fact that rantaro just typed out “eats you”

 **pantababie:** yes stfu you weeaboo

 **naruto fanfiction:** ok bottom

 **pantababie:** eXCUSE ME

 **homestuck:** oop

 **okbottom:** HSHSHAJSJDKF,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pantababie - kokichi  
> kayayday - kaede  
> okbottom - shuichi  
> homestuck - rantaro  
> gacha bad boy - ryoma  
> despicableme - korekiyo  
> mom - kirumi  
> naruto fanfiction - tsumugi  
> god is dead - angie  
> lesbiananf - tenko  
> wand emoji - himiko  
> s p a c e - kaito  
> kaito wife and gf - maki  
> cumdumpster - miu  
> keebabe - keebo  
> gonta uwu - gonta


	2. vore time

_**pantababie and 15 others are now online.** _

**pantababie:** VORE TIME VORE TIME

 **homestuck:** VORE TIME VORE TIME

 **keebabe:** what,, does,, this mean ??

 **cumdumpster:** y'all voring each other over there

 **pantababie:** m ,, maybe :3c

 **cumdumpster:** fucking disgusting

 **cumdumpster:** slut

 **pantababie:** hypocrite

 **okbottom:** djsfdskgfsadgj

 **kayayday:** we're in rantaro's room right now watching roblox videos on pornhub

 **okbottom** k ,, kae d e,,

 **kayayday:** yes shuichi?

 **okbottom:** why are you ,, watching pornhub with them

 **kayayday:** i'm sorry shuichi, but

 **kayayday:** i had to do it, you just wouldn't understand

 **pantababie:** tops only sorry it's classified

 **naruto fanfiction:** if it's tops only why the hell are you there

 **gacha bad boy:** oop

 **gonta uwu:** what top and bottom mean?

 **kayayday:** shh shh gonta _shhhhh_

 **kaito wife and gf:** what are you idiots doing this time?

**kaito wife and gf:**

**kaito wife and gf:** oh

 **naruto fanfiction:** oh hey maki!! i found out how to change usernames so!!

_**naruto fanfiction changed kaito wife and gf's name to assassination classroom.** _

**assassination classroom:** this is a slight improvement thanks tsumugi

 **naruto fanfiction:** ^-^

 **pantababie:** if you use another one of those emoticons i will permanently ban you from this chat

 **naruto fanfiction:** ok bottom

 **kayayday:** ok bottom

 **homestuck:** ok bottom

 **gacha bad boy:** ok bottom

 **mom:** ok bottom

 **pantababie:** sniff

 **pantababie:** not you too mom :(((

 **mom:** you're adopted.

 **cumdumpster:** AHHAHAHSDKSS OH FUCK

 **pantababie:** i i i

 **wand emoji:** kirumi: 1 kokichi: 0

 **pantababie:** *shadow over eyes*

 **homestuck:** gacha kokichi

 **kayayday:** gacha kokichi

 **wand emoji:** gacha kokichi

 **lesbiananf:** gacha kokichi

 **keebabe:** gacha kokichi

 **gonta uwu:** gacha kokichi

 **kayayday:** HAHSDHSADHA EVEN GONTA

_**homestuck changed pantababie's name to gacha hated child.** _

**gacha hated child:** thanks i hate it

 **gacha bad boy:** oh god oh fuck

 **gacha hated child:** neehee twinsies ://3c

 **gacha bad boy:** die

 **despicableme:** i predict that by the end of the week half of us will have "gacha" usernames.

_**gacha hated child changed cumdumpster's name to gacha sex (13+).** _

**gacha sex (13+):** gacha sex sounds yummy

 **gacha hated child:** KDSKJADJGDSF

**_gacha hated child removed gacha sex (13+) from the chat._ **

**_keebabe added gacha sex (13+) to the chat._ **

**gacha hated child:** f f fuck

 **gacha hated child:** why the hell would you do this

 **keebabe:** i didn't wanna be mean,, :(

 **gacha sex (13+):** thanks keebabe

 **gacha hated child:** back off whore

 **gacha sex (13+):** shut the fuck up you fucking miscarriage

 **gacha hated child:** ok bottom

 **gacha sex (13+):** no u

 **keebabe:** surprised emoji

 **naruto fanfiction:** why did you _type out_ surprised emoji ???

 **keebabe:** i ,, can't find the emoji

 **gacha hated child:** fair and valid laughing crying emoji

 **keebabe:** i can't help but feel like you're mocking me somehow

 **homestuck:** can we go back to talking about vore please

 **gacha hated child:** yes ofc !! so anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gacha hated child - kokichi  
> kayayday - kaede  
> okbottom - shuichi  
> homestuck - rantaro  
> gacha bad boy - ryoma  
> despicableme - korekiyo  
> mom - kirumi  
> naruto fanfiction - tsumugi  
> god is dead - angie  
> lesbiananf - tenko  
> wand emoji - himiko  
> s p a c e - kaito  
> assassination classroom - maki  
> gacha sex (13+) - miu  
> keebabe - keebo  
> gonta uwu - gonta


	3. in which things actually happen (but barely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsie its a little short

_**assassination classroom and 13 others are now online.** _

**assassination classroom:** woah,

**s p a c e:** what's wrong maki roll?

**assassination classroom:** so keebo and kokichi ran into each-other on their way to class, and apparently kokichi said something that pissed keebo off so he fucking decked him

**s p a c e:** i mean,, it's kokichi so he probably deserved it??

**assassination classroom:** well you're not wrong

**lesbiananf:** i totally didn't think keebo had it in him but honestly i'm proud

**wand emoji:** s same

**lesbiananf:** keebo isn't technically a degenerate so that makes him fine in my book

**lesbiananf:** he's just treading on thin fucking ice

**okbottom:** jesus christ

**god is dead:** _atua is the only true god_

**naruto fanfiction:** well anyway

**naruto** **fanfiction:** even though kokichi's not ,,,

**s p a c e:** tolerable

**assassination classroom:** a decent human being

**gacha sex (13+):** _good_

**naruto fanfiction:** yeah that ,, shouldn't at least someone make sure he's not dead or something ??

**gacha sex (13+):** calm down weeb keebo isn't that strong, surprisingly he's a weak little bitc

**kayayday:** i can't believe miu died mid-sentence this is so sad

**gonta uwu:** will friends be ok?

**despicableme:** most likely, if what miu said is in fact true.

**gonta uwu:** gonta glad! friends no deserve to be hurt! ^^

**gacha bad boy:** gh what the hell did we do to deserve you

**mom:** i believe we should all settle down a little. although it's not as crazy as it could be, this is still nothing to get worked up about. i will check up on kokichi and keebo later.

**kayayday:** thanks mom

**naruto fanfiction:** thanks mom

**lesbiananf:** thanks mom

**wand emoji:** thanks mom

**gacha sex (13+):** thanks mom

**assassination classroom:** thanks mom

**s p a c e:** thanks mom

**homestuck:** thanks mom

**gacha bad boy:** thanks mom

**mom:** :)

**_mom is now offline._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gacha hated child - kokichi  
> kayayday - kaede  
> okbottom - shuichi  
> homestuck - rantaro  
> gacha bad boy - ryoma  
> despicableme - korekiyo  
> mom - kirumi  
> naruto fanfiction - tsumugi  
> god is dead - angie  
> lesbiananf - tenko  
> wand emoji - himiko  
> s p a c e - kaito  
> assassination classroom - maki  
> gacha sex (13+) - miu  
> keebabe - keebo  
> gonta uwu - gonta


	4. oh shit i spilled my tea

_**homestuck and 13 others are now online.** _

**homestuck:** mooom

**homestuck:** mooooom

**mom:** yes?

**homestuck:** update on twink #1 and twink #2 please

**mom:**...although you can work on your wording, i am more than happy to oblige.

**mom:** kokichi and keebo are both recovering fine. there was minimal injury, although that is all thanks to mikan.

**naruto fanfiction:** she's that nurse girl, right?

**mom:** indeed. she is quite good at her job, all things considered. although i would have been alright on my own.

**kayayday:** i can feel the salt radiating from her messages jesus fuck

**okbottom:** what did kokichi even say that got keebo _that_ worked up?

**mom:** i am unsure as of now, but i'll ask them in a moment. they're in the room with me right n

**homestuck:** mom are you ok what happened

**mom:** i assure you i am alrigfgth my name is kirumi and ifhdsazg df

**kayayday:** don't let the rat man win mom, fight back

**despicableme:** this is quite a fascinating circumstance.

**homestuck:** how is this fascinating you monster mom is fucking dead

**s p a c e:** uhh should someone go check up on her or

**naruto fanfiction:** i'm sure she's ,,,, fine ,,,,

**lesbiananf:** if you need anyone to check on kirumi, i'd be more than willing :)

**homestuck:** ok so we're not letting her go

**okbottom:** i'm willing to bet she just wants to go beat up kokichi

**lesbiananf:** i don't need a bunch of degenerates telling me what i can and can't do.

**homestuck:** god i felt that

**kayayday:** it's ok you'll get used to it

_**mom is now offline.** _

**gacha bad boy:** welp

**homestuck:** oh my god

**kayayday:** mom :(

**god is dead:** i'm going to pray super extra hard for kirumi tonight :))

**gacha bad boy:** no offense but shut the fuck up please

**god is dead:** atua will remember that.

**gacha bad boy:** god

**wand emoji:** i keep getting notifications can you guys be quiet im trying to sleep

**okbottom:** it's,,, it's 3 pm,,

**lesbiananf:** don't talk to himiko that way you degenerate!

**kayayday:** sooo anyway, ignoring that, is kirumi alive yet

**homestuck:** no ma'am i believe our mother is dead

**homestuck:** now we gotta hold a funeral for her

**kayayday:** ok i'll go prepare my fortnite megalovania mash-up brb

**naruto fanfiction:** i'm sorry your what now

_**kayayday is now offline.** _

**despicableme:** interesting. until now, i've forgotten what true terror feels like.

**okbottom:** honestly? big mood

**gonta uwu:** gonta is confused? **  
**

**naruto fanfiction:** shhhh

**homestuck:** shhhh

**gacha bad boy:** shhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gacha hated child - kokichi  
> kayayday - kaede  
> okbottom - shuichi  
> homestuck - rantaro  
> gacha bad boy - ryoma  
> despicableme - korekiyo  
> mom - kirumi  
> naruto fanfiction - tsumugi  
> god is dead - angie  
> lesbiananf - tenko  
> wand emoji - himiko  
> s p a c e - kaito  
> assassination classroom - maki  
> gacha sex (13+) - miu  
> keebabe - keebo  
> gonta uwu - gonta


End file.
